USG Ishimura
The USG ''Ishimura'' (石村) , named after astrophysicist and inventor of the ShockPoint Drive, Hideki Ishimura was the flagship of the Concordance Extraction Corporation and the first Planet-Cracker class ship. The Ishimura was also the first vessel of its size to utilize the ShockPoint Drive for large-scale commercial and deep space expeditions. History Design Built in 2446, the Ishimura ''was hailed as the savior of Earth and the colonies and a symbol of Mankind's innovation. She was created for mining and smelting entire planets and moons. She was also the first ship capable of the "scan and catch technique" for harvesting mineral-rich asteroids using huge gravity tethers. The ''Ishimura had the ability to lock onto asteroids and pull them into her massive collection bays for smelting. Despite being designed primarily as a mining vessel, the Ishimura also functioned as a medical research vessel. She had a dedicated medical wing where extensive research into virology, toxins and genetics was conducted. Rediscovery of the Marker 3A. At the time the Red Marker was discovered on Aegis VII, the Ishimura was 62 years old. She was still in remarkable shape with much of her equipment upgraded and many sections refitted to take advantage of continuing advances in technology. Despite her long years of service, the Ishimura was still the pride of the C.E.C fleet along with her venerable prestige as the largest Planet-Cracker class ship. When the C.E.C learned about the Aegis VII Colony's discovery of the Marker, the Ishimura was dispatched to recover the Marker and transport it back to Earth. Upon arriving at Aegis VII, the Ishimura's commanding officer and devout Unitologist, Captain Matthius gave a no-fly order with the exception that the Marker, all related data and corpses should be moved to the Ishimura. Once this was accomplished, the crew of the Ishimura began planet crack operations with the cover put in place to hide their true agenda. Coinciding with the planet crack, the Ishimura briefly lost all contact with the colony. Once contact was re-established, the crew discovered that the entire colony was slaughtered. Further contact with one of the mining teams revealed nothing about the colony's fate as they are soon killed by unknown hostiles. Several survivors attempted to reach the Ishimura by using the colony's remaining shuttles. After navigating through the debris field created by the planet crack, the shuttles were fired upon by the Ishimura's ADS cannons for violating the no-fly order. Two shuttles successfully reached the Ishimura. The first flown by Colin Barrow crash landed into the hangar bay. The second flown by Gabe Weller crash landed on the hull near the Crew Deck. Infestation Unknown to Barrow, an Infector boarded his shuttle and infected his wife's corpse. After Barrow was killed and his shuttle crashed, Jennifer Barrow and the Infector (And presumably a newly infected Colin Barrow) escaped into the Ishimura's ventilation system before security could arrive. The Infector made it's way to the morgue where it changed at least twenty corpses into Necromorphs which then made their way into the ship. The crew were attacked by the Necromorphs while on their daily routines. There were only a few reported incidents at first, but word of the danger quickly spread throughout the Ishimura. Some men and women had jobs that they were forced to continue, despite the obvious danger in order to keep the ship stabilized, but these stalwart crew members did not last long and the ship slowly began to malfunction as an effect of nobody monitoring it. It finally became obvious that the entire crew was in danger as order around the ship vanished. The decks that the creatures did not reach yet barricaded themselves off and made stopgaps to hold the creatures back when they attacked. Unfortunately, most of the decks were caught unprepared, simply presenting easy kills for the Necromorphs (Due to the vent system) and leaving the decks utterly devoid of life. The Bridge as well as the Medical and Mining Decks reportedly held out the longest. The Medical Deck was completely overwhelmed with badly injured survivors to the point where the medical staff barricaded the injured outside. The injured personnel were killed by the Necromorphs and the creatures eventually breached the barricades and slaughtered any remaining medical staff. The Mining Deck where wandering survivors rallied lasted longer as a result of it's endurance, but was eventually overrun by the Necromorphs emerging from the ship's vent system. The Bridge was the last deck to be overrun. The remaining Bridge's crew, security and officers made a last stand with their weapons, but, like the Mining Deck, the Bridge survivors were undone by the vent system which provided easy access for the Necromorph hordes. To make matters worse, an unknown force jettisoned the ship's complement of escape shuttles, possibly caused after Captain Mathius's death, leaving the remaining crew trapped on board the Ishimura with no way out. As a last desperate resort, Dr. Kyne disengaged the ship's engines, causing the ship to begin a slow descent toward the planet in the vain hopes that it would burn up in the atmosphere and kill everything inside. Chief Security Officer Alissa Vincent intercepted him and tried to stabilize the engines in a bid to rescue the remaining survivors, but failed and instead sacrificed herself to launch a distress signal into space. ''Kellion's'' arrival It was at this point that the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] shockpointed in in response to the Ishimura's distress signal. Many of the areas of the ship were covered in Necromorph biomass or otherwise damaged resulting in failures in the ship's life support, automated systems and artificial gravity. Nearly all of the exterior lights were also inactive due to loss of main power. The ship's self-destruct was offline as well as most of the other systems. The only viable way to scuttle the ship was to disengage the engines and allow the planet crack load to pull the Ishimura ''into the planet. Throughout the events, trying to survive was the main goal, but to survive, Isaac Clarke had to repair the parts of the ship in some levels, demonstrating that while the vessel was in a deplorable condition, it may yet be saved. The ''Ishimura was last seen when Isaac departed toward Aegis VII with the Marker in the Executive Shuttle, leaving it's fate for the time unknown. Post-Aegis VII Incident After the destruction of Aegis VII, the Ishimura was thrown out of orbit into deep space, apparently never to be seen again.[http://www.amazon.co.uk/Dead-Space-Retribution-Christopher-Shy/dp/1600108156 Dead Space: Retribution, plot summary] The Earth Government falsified the details of the Ishimura's destruction, claiming that the ship was lost to a terrorist attack. The Ishimura was commemorated by the government and the C.E.C, keeping the public oblivious to the ship's real fate to avoid widespread panic and chaos.[http://deadspace.ea.com/en_us/home#flash/mediaid=beat1posterswf-20100426063325986 Dead Space 2, Remember the Ishimura] Recovery by the Magpies After Isaac's departure from the Ishimura, it drifted aimlessly within the Aegis System. When a group known as the Magpies led by Jessica Li and Stefan Schneider were using a shockring to transport minerals, the Ishimura was caught by it's event horizon. It was transported to the Magpie's position, destroying their Nest. They stabilized the vessel with gravity tethers and boarded the Ishimura to salvage it, finding the ship in bad shape. It was bombarded by asteroids, destroying entire decks. Oxygen was leaking out and severely depleted. The ship's ShockPoint Drive was severely damaged and most of the power and artificial gravity are gone due to the damage sustained by the Engineering Deck. Only emergency power and a few auxiliaries are still functional. The destruction of the Red Marker caused the Necromorph infestation to dissolve into a soupy sludge-like material. Despite this, quarantine lockdowns were in effect all over the ship and the Corruption, though inactive covered almost everything, leaving the ship a miserable shadow of it's former glory. It was apparently deserted so the Magpies embarked on an expedition through the ship with the intention to recover any valuable equipment. However, following the discovery of several shards of the Red Marker on the outside hull, order collapsed. One of the crew, Malyech assaulted his fellow salvager Li over the fate of the shards and had to be confined. Another crewman, Venschiff was apparently driven mad by the Marker and attacked a fellow salvager named Schneider, only to be killed in the ensuing struggle. Copland, Malyech's assistant left the Ishimura with a shard, planning to betray them to the Earth Government in exchange for a deal. The worst, however was yet to come. As the Earth Defense Force and the Oracles, a group of unknown alignment, closed in on the Magpies' positions, the Necromorphs were reanimated all over the ship and attacked the Magpies which is a conflict that left Schneider as the sole survivor. The E.D.F squad was tricked by him to land in the cargo bay where they were all slaughtered by the Necromorphs. Schneider attempted to escape, but the Oracles pursued him, forcing them into a confrontation outside the ship. They were interrupted by a new Hive Mind, but it was dispatched by the Oracles. Schneider escaped the fight through a hatch while the Oracles were killed by the Necromorphs. Schneider recovered their weapons and made his way to the Oracles' stealth shuttle, notifying the Earth Government about the Ishimura's location before shocking out to an unknown destination and leaving the Ishimura behind. EarthGov ships supposedly shocked in not long after and recovered the Ishimura, bringing it to the Sprawl. The Sprawl Sometime between the three years that Isaac Clarke was interred on Titan Station, otherwise known as the Sprawl, the USG Ishimura was docked there and EarthGov engaged in a thorough cleanup and refit operation within the ship, ostensibly to wipe out all evidence of the Necromorph infestation. It is possible that some Necromorphs made it to the Sprawl and sometime later started the outbreak. Later, Isaac re-entered the Ishimura, planning to use it's powerful gravity tethers to reconnect a damaged space track. Isaac learned that his mission was to journey to the Engineering Deck to make the gravity centrifuge operable (Which was in the process of being upgraded when the Necromorph outbreak on Titan Station began). Once that was done, Isaac headed to the Bridge using a tram car. However, due to an obstruction in the tunnel, he was forced to go through the Medical Deck. After fighting off numerous Necromorphs and moving through a tram tunnel without gravity, he finally arrived at the Bridge. He activated the gravity tethers in order to pull the space track together. The ship was still undergoing it's cleanup and refit at the time of the Sprawl Necromorph outbreak and was in a battered yet somewhat recovered state. Protective materials are deployed over walls, ventilation ducts and other areas. UV lighting illuminated blood smeared within numerous hallways. Lighting and other systems were also damaged. EarthGov also reinstalled several escape pods in the Bridge which Isaac used to exfiltrate the ship and return to the Sprawl. Among several other reinstallations, several updated Stores were put in place, likely so that workers could supply themselves if needed while they were working on the ship. Later, the Sprawl exploded due to Isaac's actions and the Ishimura is destroyed alongside the Necromorph infected station. Ship Sections Bridge The Bridge was the control room from where the Ishimura was navigated and monitored. It consisted of several sections: the Atrium, the main part of the bridge of the Ishimura; the Captain's Nest, which was Captain Mathius' personal observation area; Administration, where the ship's section leaders worked; and Communications/External Access, where the Comm Array was located. The various sections were serviced by elevators accessed from the Atrium. Escape pods were located outside the Captain's Nest. The Captain's Nest itself was a restricted area, and only officers holding the rank of Class 5 were allowed to enter. The controls were all holographic, and various stations with holographic displays were present throughout the Bridge. When Isaac entered the main atrium, all displays read "System Failure", a reflection of the ship's overall state. Crew Deck The residential area of the ship, and a large deck housing numerous sleeper bunks, a mess hall, a Zero-G Basketball court and several small lounges containing chairs and sofas placed around a large holographic display, possibly for means of entertainment. The Executive Lounge and Executive Quarters were located here, as was the Executive Shuttle. Isaac arrived at this deck in order to power up the Executive Shuttle using a Singularity Core. He encountered numerous difficulties, such as misplaced Navigation cards and a lockdown of Block B. Engineering Deck The section of the Ishimura where various engineers worked at maintaining the ship. This area was responsible for ensuring the correct function of the ship's ShockPoint Drive, gravity centrifuge, and the navigation rockets, as well as a continual lifting capacity of 525 trillion kilotons. The area was noted for being very dangerous, as only Class 5 Engineers were allowed entry. Unlike other ship areas such as the Bridge and Medical Deck, Engineering was very dark and industrial, with exposed and dangerous machinery on display. It was divided into three primary areas: *'Gravity Centrifuge Access:' A large chamber that held the Gravity Centrifuge, which kept the Ishimura ''stable. During the time of the Titan Station outbreak, the Gravity Centrifuge was in the process of being upgraded. *'Fuel Storage:' A large compartment for the titular purpose, Fuel Storage was separated into two sections by a mini-tram. This area fed fuel into the engines, and was dominated by a large rotating ring of fuel cells and the main fuel line. This was by far the darkest area of the deck. *'Engine Room:' A large facility that proudly displayed the ''Ishimura's immense engines, several hundred feet in diameter. Flight Deck Location of the main hangars where shuttles would enter and leave the Ishimura. Contains a fully equipped departure/arrival lounge and has access to the cargo bay, allowing materials to be loaded into shuttles for transport. The Executive Shuttle Docking Bay connects to this, as well as the Cargo Bay. The Ishimura has multiple docking bays situated all over the ship for shuttles of various sizes, ranging from the massive main hangar bay where the Kellion crashes to smaller mining shuttle bays such as Docking Bay 17, where the Necromorph infection came on board the Ishimura. Hydroponics Deck The Ishimura's internal farm which produces the food needed to feed the many workers aboard the ship as well as providing a sustainable production of oxygen. It is typically maintained by horticulturists such as Elizabeth Cross, who monitored the production levels of the food. This Deck came under trouble when the Leviathan grew into food storage and began polluting the air. A massive area, it spans the entire top portion of the Ishimura's two cargo towers and is divided into 2 primary sections: the multi-level Vegetation Growth Chambers and the centrally located cylindrical Food Storage chamber. Directly before food storage is the air quality control and ventilation system, the Station features a large Hologram screen and controls that indicate air production, ventilation, and filtration systems. Maintenance Deck This Deck is where maintenance is performed on shuttles and maintenance shuttles are docked. These hangars can be manually opened in the event of their Control Rooms sustaining damage. The only notable location on this Deck is Shuttle Bay 47 which contained Maintenance Shuttle 23.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 8: In The Hearts Of Men Medical Deck The Medical Deck of the Ishimura contains various facilities including: Zero-G Therapy, an Intensive Care Unit, Imaging and Diagnostics, Biolab, Cryo-Lab, Chemical Lab, Morgue and also various research areas and offices of the scientists aboard the ship. The deck is serviced by two trams: one at the main entrance, and one at the Cryo Storage entrance. The Medical Deck is divided into three areas: Emergency Ward, Imaging and Diagnostics and the Research Wing. Dr. Kyne's office is located in the Research Wing's ground floor, while Dr. Mercer's is located in the Emergency Ward. Before the infestation, the medical deck was one of the brightest areas on the ship with virtually all lighting in the medical areas being a vivid white. In 2511, Isaac will once again have to traverse through here once the tram encounters an obstruction. Mining Deck The heart of the Ishimura, this is where asteroids and planet fragments are broken apart and melted for valuable minerals. A 4-level deck, it is by far the largest deck on the Ishimura. Asteroids are brought in via an entrance on the third level and held in place by gravity tethers. Ore Storage Deck Directly below Hydroponics, this deck was where valuable ore extracted from operations on the Mining Deck was stored in large containment cylinders. It is the area the [[USM Valor|USM Valor]] crashes into, thus the entire deck is basically destroyed when Isaac arrives. The Ore Storage area is instead dominated by the wreck of the Valor. The deck is essentially a gigantic room in zero gravity. Subsections and Systems *'Asteroid Defense System (ADS)' :A large fixed Array of Mass Drivers were used onboard many Planet Cracker-class ships. The primary goal of this system is to track and destroy asteroids automatically, preventing potentially damaging collisions with the ship itself. However, in the event that a part of the Asteroid Defence System goes offline, a crew member is recquired to manually control an offline ADS Cannon. *'Computer Core' :The Computer Core is the central processing area for the Ishimura's databanks. It allows remote locking and unlocking of various areas, remote disengaging of the ship's engines, as well as allowing access to the ship's library. Kendra Daniels barricades herself here after she and Hammond were attacked by a Leaper. *'Decontamination Chambers' :These chambers can be found throughout the ship protecting important areas such as the Gravity Centrifuge on the Engineering Deck. The purpose of these stations is to cleanse workers of any bacteria and small debris that could contaminate vital areas. *'Emergency Shuttles' :Due to the Ishimura's task as a mining ship and its frequent danger, the ship was equipped with a large compliment of escape shuttles which could be used to evacuate the ship in an emergency. The escape shuttles count numbers at fifty, with a capacity of around twenty-seven, each in order to accommodate the ship's complement of 1,332 personnel. However, when the Necromorph infection reached the Ishimura, the entire shuttle battery was jettisoned, with no one on board any of the shuttles. By the time Isaac Clarke arrived, the only means of escaping the ship was escape pods outside of the bridge, one of which was promptly jettisoned by Hammond to remove a Slasher. The Ishimura also carried a small compliment of mining shuttles for transportation, but these were either destroyed or also remotely jettisoned by the time the Kellion arrived. *'Filtration Systems' :The Filtration Systems transport all of the ship's waste to the Water Treatment Facility. The Filtration System is composed of large, interconnected chambers and pipes which run under various decks, such as Medical and Hydroponics. On the ceiling of these pipes are smaller tubes from which waste is deposited. Extraction fans and filters are then used to remove the fumes, rendering the air breathable. The pipes also contain elevated walkways and doors to allow access without the need to come in contact with the waste. The Filtration System also utilizes various air filtration processes to purify contaminated oxygen or recycle carbon dioxide. This air is then dispersed throughout the ship via ventilation systems.Dead Space: Extraction: Chapter 6: Nowhere To Hide *'Quarantine System' :Important areas on the Ishimura are equipped with sensors which detect contaminants, such as Necromorphs . When one or more of these is detected, the area is locked down until the threat is removed. Both the Aegis VII Colony and the Valor also had a similar system suggesting that this is standard among structures and starships. *'Tram System' :Due to the Ishimura's size, a tram system was built into the ship, allowing fast and easy access to each of the ship's sections. However, the system is single rail, so a single damaged tram will prevent travel throughout the ship. The floor of the tram's subway can be traversed, however. Trivia *According to the artbook that is included in the special edition release of the first Dead Space, the length of the ship is over 5,300 feet (Over one mile, or 1.6 kilometers) long from stern to bow. The width remains unknown. The height is roughly 1,550 feet (0.47 km). *The Japanese meaning of Ishimura is "Stone Village," a title appropriate for the vessel's purpose. Additionally, the presence of Japanese markings throughout the ship, most notably on the ship logo, suggest either heavy Japanese influence or direct Japanese-based construction. *'USG' stands for United Spacefaring Guild.Dead Space Facebook Account *The presumed earliest post-''Dead Space'' in-game sighting of the'' Ishimura'' is during Chapter 10 of Dead Space 2. However, chronologically speaking, it was in the mobile game that the ship was first seen, docked to the side of Titan Station, visible during the game's introduction scene. *Aegis VII would have been the Ishimura's 35th planet crack, (and possibly final, since it was to be decommissioned a year later) had it not been infected by the Necromorphs. The reason for its decommissioning is unknown, though the ship's age may have played a part in the C.E.C's decision to retire it. *Just before the events of Dead Space 2, the C.E.C were cleaning and repairing the Ishimura's damages from (and evidence of) the Aegis VII incident and its years of neglect. Given the C.E.C's deteriorating situation, they may have hoped to return the Ishimura to service despite its history. *Right before the events of Dead Space 2, it seems strange and unexplainable things were happening aboard the ship as it was being cleaned, one worker on an audio log found in a bathroom believed the ship was cursed having the feeling of being followed and strange sounds while working eventually he would transfer out. This was probably due to the necromorphed organisms in the ship reanimating and reconstructing due to the presence of the newly-built Site 12 Marker. *Out of the entire crew, Gabe Weller, is the only known survivor; however, he is most likely deceased, or at the very least severely injured, in Dead Space 2: Severed. *The Filtration Systems are where Chapter 6: Nowhere To Hide of Dead Space: Extraction take place and where the Urchin is encountered. *The Maintenance Deck is where Chapter 8: In The Hearts Of Men, the first part of [[Chapter 9: Escaping the Ishimura|Chapter 9: Escaping the Ishimura]], and Chapter 10: Secrets And Salvation of Dead Space: Extraction take place. *A Dead Space 2 Achievement/Trophy "Operation!" can be achieved if the Player "Snares the Shard with the'' Ishimura''".http://www.easyxbox360achievements.com/latest-news/1141-dead-space-2-achievements (This refers to capturing the detached shard of Titan where the GovSec Marker is being held.) *At the time of Nicole Brennan's employment on board the Ishimura, the ship was to be decommissioned the following year. *In Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura (Dead Space 2), many save points, Stores, and Power Nodes from the first game can be found in the same locations on Engineering, Medical, and Bridge decks. While the save stations onboard retain their unique appearance from the first game, they now display the Titan Station holograph when activated. The Stores, however, are completely retrofitted, and match the appearance and inventory of those found on the station itself, a logical development owing to EarthGov's operations on the ship. *The whole ship appears to have been undergoing a retrofitting as well as a clean-up, as most of the ship's systems are interacted with differently than in the first game. Isaac notes however that the Ishimura was already decommissioned after seeing the state it was in. *At the end of Chapter 10 (Dead Space 2), after activating the tethers in the Captain's Nest, Isaac uses an escape pod to get back to the Sprawl. Oddly enough, it is in the same position as the pod that Hammond launched in Chapter 4 of the first game, suggesting that EarthGov cleanup crews reinstalled escape pods for emergencies while working on the Ishimura. This negates the movie Dead Space Downfall where an unknown force ejects all the escape pods completely empty. **The other three escape pods are empty, so this may have just been an oversight by the developers. *Isaac also suffered hallucinations relating to the events of Dead Space ''while on board the ''Ishimura. For example, after exiting the Gravity Centrifuge, a Drag Tentacle grabbed Isaac and slammed him to the ground before disappearing, leaving Isaac still standing. Isaac also experienced a Brute punching a hole through the glass as he approached the Bridge, but this was also a hallucination of said event from the first game. The windows were sealed, though the hole still remained. The hallucinatory brute's arm can knock around physics objects, such as a mop near the window. *During the events of Dead Space 2, the Ishimura is already two years overdue for decommissioning. Yet, when Isaac returns, the ship is being cleaned up, seemingly for redeployment. Almost none of the ship's systems have been disabled (including the heavily damaged tram and centrifuge). *Before its official debut, one can see the Ishimura in Chapter 9: Transportation Preparation of Dead Space 2 by looking through the same window that can be decompressed prior to Isaac actually encountering it later on in the chapter. *In Dead Space 2, the earliest sighting of the Ishimura can be seen is in Chapter 5: Cold and Cryptic, if you look out the window in the room just before meeting with Daina, it's two cargo towers can be seen. It can also be seen when Isaac is knocked out into space by the Tormenter, you can briefly see the Ishimura, but only for a split second. The first time you can see the Ishimura a long period of time is in Chapter 7: Power from the Sun, when the player is required to re-align the Solar Array panels. If the player looks down at the Sprawl, they can see that the Ishimura is docked on one of the three cross over rails connecting the station to Titan. *The name plate for the Ishimura differs during Dead Space: Downfall and Dead Space 2. In Downfall, it simply appears as normal text, with the CEC logo next to it. However in Dead Space 2, the writing is luminous and the logo is not visible. *The inventor of the ShockPoint Drive engine and source of the ship's name Hideki Ishimura is mentioned in the book Dead Space: Martyr as one of Michael Altman's research assistants. It isn't stated, but it seems likely that Ishimura was one of the few who was evacuated from the DredgerCorp research rig. *Coincidentally, Hideki Ishimura shared close encounters with Necromorphs in the presence of a Marker and nearly 300 years later, the USG Ishimura ''would suffer the same fate. *In the game Saints Row: The Third'', if you go to the back of the rear platform of any ship in the game, and zoom in on the piece of paper on the wall, it will give a list of missing ships, the USG Ishimura is featured on that list as an easter egg. *The Ishimura had 50 escape shuttles which when launched were all empty, save for one, probably by Kyne, Dr. Mercer, or an unknown saboteur. **''Dead Space: Downfall'' portrays Kyne not being responsible for this event as he was in the ship's bridge at the time and he was not operating any of the ship's commands. *In the initial loading screen for Dead Space 2, the name of the vessel is misspelled "Ishumura". *There is a 2D model of the Ishimura visible if you look hard enough at the middle crossover tube in the first cutscene in Dead Space (mobile)'. *In Dead Space 2, the interior of the Flight Deck is reversed. When entering via the service tram on the right-hand side of the ship the shuttle bay doors should be to the right (to the front of the ship), but instead they are to the left (to the rear of the ship). *The amount of fins on the Ishimura differs, the actual in-game model features 7 sets of fins, while the logo and deck maps feature 9 sets and most concept art features the ship having 8. *In the Halo ''motion comic ''The Mona Lisa, there is a prison barge that bears a striking resemblance to the Ishimura. Similarly, the ship is also infested with a race of mutated and reanimated corpses, known as the Flood. Appearances * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space: Downfall * Dead Space: Salvage * Dead Space: Extraction * Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) Gallery File:Dead-space-0056.jpg|A closeup of the Ishimura's Bridge. File:Concept_ishimura_in_profile.jpg|The hull of the starship. File:Dead-space-20080729042426407_thumb_ign.jpg|Bottom view of the ship File:Loading_screen_01.jpg|The different parts of the USG Ishimura as shown in a loading screen. File:Join_the_team.jpg|A poster aboard the USG Ishimura. File:Remember the Ishimura.jpg|A memorial poster titled "Remember the Ishimura" aboard the Sprawl. IshimuraInDS2.png|A glimpse of the Ishimura in recent gameplay (USM Valor damage spotted on the left engine) File:Extraction - Ishimura.jpg|The Ishimura in Dead Space: Extraction. File:ShipComparison.jpg|The USG Ishimura's size compared to the other ships in Dead Space. File:Ishimura Dead in Space.jpg|Ishimura dead in Space. Ddspc2-20120114-152341.png|The USG Ishimura docked to the Sprawl, undergoing a cleanup and retrofit. 0ff1ec7585e5104592cbf4862222d3b5.jpg|An alternate logo of the USG Ishimura. USG Ishimura01.jpg|Concept art of the Ishimura cracking a planet Posters found on board the ship 441fbfbf01b439e42b65b24cbc8dba4f.jpg a48e185a42a78f159ecfefb04b438c6a.jpg dfc3dda47a5b7e4f660fc39ec0d5c7b3.jpg bc4fda3ce692c0cab24fceb86ff8e9df.jpg 65e59cb17812e103304a4dbcb7dc2d21.jpg 24234f3889d11ba934d2b9bb1746a027.jpg fdbe57e74797722716b8fde78d4f9fd7.jpg 7e641748b0680a09eb3a18ad2f5edce0.jpg 083d95d4da451381281f48ccbe7d41d3.jpg 8c51345f447b6d2d4a8af79775f77bf8.jpg 0a6229507160af46365ca5c0b90990eb.jpg 1e115453bf1a470abbfc654dfdb77c2a.jpg 3bef21a6f77fa5f8f7576ae79b92ca1b.jpg 57b01b5547092d7f3029a1ee215daf24.jpg 2ae728786487fd57d1080520d8c46ce8.jpg 9e1d8d94041a1c00e5771b6986d76be7.jpg fdabc8f1640b5b24065961403489d102.jpg 6daa7ceca84435c4edf2dad3863e6136.jpg fbdbd104e4c3fd846221c74eb2d9ee56.jpg 7d2a3a7a635ecfcb156204bad58e884d.jpg 7409bba0526d56104d868d94d2a5644f.jpg 30ef4b2006c7f629429378b02ff3746f.jpg 42c0283622450400c9dd7b38d757c889.jpg 8d16cc09063f875fd3239d7042d19eab.jpg 61d975546d38247edbdb73c452e40543 (1).jpg 1008da323971708e42f500ac1b5a4fea.jpg f1ff4903aa408ccf0e38892fc6ffa8e0.jpg 4678274e8bedfc9c8d1506c69c3fefc9.jpg 3c100067d297d916bdd98395a513c03f.jpg b96c5886f39be9cf5e23bee58f068ad6 (1).jpg 0f03f2f7e53f96663230f58046b23721.jpg Notes Sources de:USG Ishimura es:USG Ishimura ru:USG "Ишимура" it:USG Ishimura Category:Spaceships